The present application relates to high-intensity-discharge (HID) electrodeless arc lamps and, more particularly, to a novel arc envelope having a more uniform temperature distribution and reduced susceptibility to temperature-induced damage.
It is now well known that HID electrodeless arc lamps, while providing reasonable efficacy, suffer from a number of problems, including convection of internal gas during operation, with subsequent non-uniform, and often excessive, heating of the arc envelope. This non-uniform envelope heating may allow envelope damage to occur. It is highly desirable to provide an arc envelope with a configuration reducing the heating of that envelope by the toroidal plasma arc contained therein.